dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Forever Dreaming
}} es el cuarto tema de cierre de Dragon Ball Super. Es interpretado por la banda Czecho no Republic. Es utilizado desde el episodio 37. Letras Traducción al español Wow No es sencillo. No hay respuesta. Incluso si me esfuerzo, no hay meta que alcanzar. ¡Así que supongo que cuando temo, o en caso de apuro, me gusta darle a las cosas un giro completo, y pasar un buen rato! Wow ¡No quiero que termine todo! ¡Quiero ver las cosas! ¡Quiero pelear por el sueño que tuve aquel día! Wow ¡No me importa si soy codicioso! ¡No me importa si me odian! ¡No me importa si alguien se ríe de mí; eso no es nada! Wow No es sencillo. Lo que me había imaginado en mi corazón ese día; todavía no ha podido llegar a ser ese futuro yo. Me he estado engañando a mí mismo todo este tiempo - ¡No más que excusas! Soy tan bueno en eso... y tan débil... Pero, ¿qué tal? ¿Todavía puedo seguir adelante? Wow ¡No quiero que termine todo! ¡Quiero ver las cosas! ¡Quiero pelear por el sueño que tuve aquel día! Wow ¡No me importa si soy egoísta! ¡No me importa si me me dejan a un lado! No me importa si alguien se ríe de mí; eso no es nada. Wow Siempre soñando. Siempre soñando. Adaptación hispanoamericana Wow Fácil no es. No encuentro una razón. Lo intento más, sin meta que lograr. Sin miedo voy y yo quisiera salir y me quiero poder divertir. Wow Un sueño me da vueltas. Ya no quiero comprender. Tal vez no quiero que termine porque ya va a suceder. Lo sé. Wow No me importa nada de lo que de digan de mí. ¿Lo ves? No importa si se ríen y se burlan hoy de mí. Lo sé. Wow Japonés Wow 簡単じゃない　答えはない もがいても　ゴールはない じゃあ恐怖もピンチもあえて一周回って楽しみたい Wow まだ終わりたくない　やり遂げたいよ 勝ち取りたいんだ　あの日見た夢を Wow 欲張りだっていい　嫌われたっていい 笑われたっていい　関係ないよ Wow 簡単じゃない　心の中あの日描いた 未来の自分にまだなれないまま 騙してごまかしてた 言い訳ばっか　上手くて弱くて でもどうかな　まだやれるかな Wow まだ終わりたくない　やり遂げたいよ 手に入れたいんだ　あの日見た夢を Wow ワガママだっていい　はみ出したっていい 笑われたっていい　関係ないよ Wow Forever Dreaming Forever Dreaming Japonés romanizado Wow Kantan janai kotae wa nai Mogaite mo gōru wa nai Jā kyōfu mo pinchi mo aete isshū mawatte tanoshi mitai Wow Mada owaritakunai yaritogetai yo Kachitoritai nda ano hi mita yume o Wow Yokubari datte ī kirawareta tte ī Warawareta tte ī kankei nai yo Wow Kantan janai kokoro no naka ano hi egaita Mirai no jibun ni mada narenai mama Damashite gomakashiteta Īwake bakka umakute yowakute Demo dō kana mada yareru kana Wow Mada owaritakunai yaritogetai yo Te ni iretai nda ano hi mita yume o Wow Wagamama datte ī hamidashita tte ī Warawareta tte ī kankei nai yo Wow Fōebā Dorīmingu Fōebā Dorīmingu Versión en inglés Wow It's hard to say Don't wanna stay I twist and fight, can't find my way I must believe, that fear and trouble can even be fun if you think the right way Wow I don't want to draw the line I gotta see it through some way Fight for what I know is mine The dream I had of me that day Wow Don't care if they call me greedy If they hate me, make me blue Don't care if they laugh at me 'cos I will make the dream come true Wow It's hard to say Deep in my heart the dream that I drew on that day I can't become the me I should be But I'm always trying To weak to be me, I always cop-out Maybe I can make it I tricked myself, I was just fighting The man in the mirror, the man in my head Wow I don't want to draw the line I gotta see it through some way Take it 'cos I know its mine The dream I had of me that day Wow I can do it if I want it I can make it on my own Don't care if they laugh at me 'Cos I will find a true way home Wow Personajes * Son Goku * Vegeta * Piccolo * Son Gohan * Trunks * Son Goten * Chaoz * Tenshinhan * Yamcha * Puar * Oolong * Kame-Sen'nin * Majin Boo * Bee * Mr. Satán * Dende * Pan * Videl * Chi-Chi * Bulma * Krilin * Marron * Androide Número 18 * Jaco * Monaka * Rey Galáctico * Asistente Shin-jin del Universo 6 * Shin * Fuwa * Kaio-shin Anciano * Kibito * Intérprete del himno del universo * Whis * Beerus * Vados * Champa * Hit * Cabba * Frost * Auta Magetta * Botamo Objetos * Báculo Mágico * Nube Kinton * Esferas del Dragón * Superesferas del Dragón Videos center center|419x419px Curiosidades * Czecho no Republic ya había trabajado anteriormente en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, en específico interpretando el quinto tema de cierre de Dragon Ball Kai, Oh Yeah!!!!!!!. Véase también Temas de cierre en:Forever Dreaming ca:Forever Dreaming Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Super